


A Broken Window, A Smoking Gun, and A Shattered Heart

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Neighbor doesn't want to kill anybody, Neighbor/Player is my shit tbh, enjoy some gay angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: The Neighbor doesn't like killing The Player but accidents happen sometimes...Yet, the guilt never fades...





	A Broken Window, A Smoking Gun, and A Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Since, The Player can respawn in the game, he can die over and over. Same goes for The Neighbor.  
> They still go by Scottie and Leonard.

The sound of breaking glass and then a hard thud moments after made it hard for Leonard to look through a newly shattered window. He immediately felt warm tears forming in his eyes when he saw what lay below: the immobile body of a spiky-haired man, a crowbar, and a small puddle of red next to Scottie's mouth. Leonard let out choked sobs as he grabbed a few stray boards and some nails to fix the window.

"Goodbye, Neighbor!" A red-eyed Leonard yelled, swinging his axe downward. A sickening crunch being heard caused the red eyes to return to their normal calm green. Leonard let a horrified yelp when saw what was at the end of the axe: Scottie with a bloody axe in his chest, key card still clutched in his left hand.

A loud bang rang out as Scottie gripped his chest and slid down the wall behind him. "No, no, no!" Leonard cried, dropping the shotgun. "It's okay, Leo..." Scottie said, weakly. "I just can't bear seeing you like this..." Leonard said, tears streaming down his face. "No matter how many times... I die..." Scottie started, but never finished, eyes growing cloudy. "... I will still love you..." Leonard finished, gently kissing Scottie's forehead before closing Scottie's eyes and watching his body fade away into pixels.


End file.
